Puzzle
by practical release
Summary: Even a puzzle can be the most depressing thing on a date.


**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please any advice would be great. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. **

"This is a mistake kid." Liz said rubbing her hand over her head. Watching as Death the Kid Lament over the perfection of the puzzle recently purchased.

"Chrona will love it, for it is perfect. It will be a glorious night. As glorious as the symmetry of this box." Kid said as he began to dance around his room. Oblivious to the concern of Liz and the lack of concern from Patty, he began to head to Shibusen to meet his darling in waiting.

Liz rubbing her eyes in irritation sat down next to Patty who was doing god knows what to barbell and a pencil sharpener. "I don't think he will be able to handle this." Liz said before catching wind of the atrocity of nature Patty managed to cause.

"I don't think I can handle this" Chrona said lying with her secret lover, Mr. Corner. The room had one candle lit, flickering as if it was whimpering at the ever present darkness. Chrona still wearing the same dress she always wore, except now brandishing two bracelets given to her by kid. She always remembered to where them both to stay in symmetry for him. Other than Mr. Corner, Kid understood her better than anyone else.

"Shut up Chrona. You're going to be a wimp on your date. You never know what might happen." Ragnarok said as he ripped from her back with a slight chuckle and making suggestive images with his fingers which made Chrona Cover her head. "I don't think I can handle if that happened!" Chrona screamed and somehow slid more into the corner than she previously was.

"Jeeze Chrona you're a wimp!" Ragnarok said making a fist. Determined to slam it into Chrona's head before they both heard a knock on the door.

_Knock….Knock….Knock….Knock….Knock….Knock….Knock….knock_

"Eight knocks" Ragnarok said giving a sigh. "It can only be one person Chrona." His evil laugh returned and with that his perverted finger puppet show.

Trying her best to disregard her black blood she moved to the door and slowly opened it.

"H-Hello Kid-kun" Chrona said, moving her right hand to grip her left arm. Kids noticed this habit of hers and learn to deal with it over time.

"Chrona for our date I thought we could have some fun." He said with a smile, hiding the box behind his back. Raganarok laughed manically to Kid's comment in Chrona's mind, which made her panic.

"Kid!...I...I don't think I can handle this!" She said before shooting into the embrace of Mr. Corner. Kid would eventually have to defeat her ex love and he knew just the thing.

"What is wrong Chrona? I brought a puzzle for us to put together." He said and put his hand out to her. Chrona embarrassed slowly grabbed his hand as they moved to a desk on the side of her room.

"It looks like a big puzzle." Chrona said in a tone only higher than a whisper. In her mind she wondered if she could muster the courage to finish such a puzzle. The feat alone planted fear into her very core.

"Yes isn't it amazing Chrona. The box is perfect on any angle you place it. It is a geometric wonder of the world!" He said as he began to rub his face over the box.

"Are we going to open it?" Chrona said, pushing both her index fingers together.

"Of course!" Kid said, breaking free from the box's siren song and began to lift the lid off the box. Like a waterfall of paper, the puzzle pieces rained out onto the desk in an eternal flow. Chrona's eyes widened at the how it was even possible for that many pieces could fit in the box.

"I don't think I can handle so many pieces!" Chrona whelped and headed for the corner. Before Kid could go after her he noticed the atrocity of what a puzzle could be. Each piece shaped with horrible angles and curves. No piece matched another. The symmetry of the box was a lie, sheer blasphemy in his eyes.

As Chrona whimpered in her corner she noticed another tenant next to her. Kid drowning in misery right next to her seems to give her a bit of satisfaction before drowning with him in their self pity.

Ragnarok shot from her back and covered his face with hands. "Jeeze these guys are idiots, at least their together I guess."


End file.
